1. Field of the Disclosure
This invention relates to lighting apparatuses, and more particularly to a lighting apparatus in which an LED module is detachably mounted to make replacement and repair easy, and which enables to mount the same to fit to different sizes of spaces by a combination of assembly of a plurality of LED modules.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a lighting industry has a long history enough to be developed with civilization of mankind, and a very close relation with mankind.
Even today, the lighting industry is kept developing, making a variety of researches on light sources, light emitting systems, driving systems, improvement on efficiency, and so on.
Presently, as major light sources for lighting, incandescent lamps, discharge lamps, and fluorescent lamps are used mostly, in various purposes, such as domestic, landscape and industrial purposes.
Of the light sources, resistant light sources, such as the incandescent lamps have problems of poor efficiency and substantial heat generation, the discharge lamps have problems of a high price and a high voltage, and the fluorescent lamps have an environmental problem caused by mercury.
In order to solve the drawbacks of the light sources, interest in a light emitting diode LED is increasing, which has advantages in efficiency, variety of colors, autonomy of design, and so on.
The light emitting diode is a semiconductor device which emits a light when a voltage is applied thereto in a forward direction, and has a long lifetime, low power consumption, and electric, optical, and physical characteristics suitable for mass production, to replace the incandescent lamps and the fluorescent lamps, rapidly.
In the meantime, of the lighting apparatuses, there is a modular lighting apparatus provided with a plurality of LED modules. In general, the modular lighting apparatus is used for lighting a large space.
However, the modular lighting apparatus has problems in that it is required that all modules are replaced if any one of the modules is out of order, and individual fabrication of the modular lighting apparatus is required to fit to a size of a ceiling space.